A shadow of freedom
by FreedomShadow
Summary: This story tells the adventure of 2D, the Gorillaz's singer, after he left the Plastic Beach.


Hello. I guess, those of you reading this, know me. Right now not even know where I am. Or in heaven or hell, they say. Now, I even doubt that it is on Earth. More explicit: I doubt it exists.

Well, now I will relate everything from the beginning my great odyssey. Everything that happened since I came to defy the laws of destiny. My name is Stuart, better known to you as 2D. This is my story.

When I made the big decision, I was very nervous about what might happen. I had planned everything to the millimeter, and there was little problabe to fail, but nevertheless, I felt as if a thousand eyes watching me. You see, all this happened on May 27, 2011. Yes, days after my thirty-third birthday. The truth is that sometimes I wonder how I feel so young being so old. Well, I've always had enough "talent" to continue looking young. In fact, I always feel like I have nineteen years, as if time had stopped since ... Well ... Since the D day. Go to the point.

The day before mentioned, was a day quite busy. The Evangelist (what a name for someone with that head) had defeated the Boogeyman that had given us so many problems. He removed his mask and cloak, causing it to become a ghost of what once was. I no longer bother us again, and Evangelista, simply disappeared. Well, the fact is that since then, life in Plastic Beach was enjoyable for everyone ... except for me. Since Noodle (the original) and Russell arrived at the the Plastic Beach , Murdoc had given me more freedom . Before they arrived, I was locked in my tiny room with the whale watching at all times. I never spotted more shorts in my life.

Anyway, I could only leave the room an hour each day to take air. If I turned out more time, was because I had to record a song, a visit or eat. But in all these outputs, Cyborg-Noodle watching me and timed the time it had to be out. When finished, she put a gun in my head and ordered me to walk into my room without turn from my way. Once arrived, she locked with a key that only she and Murdoc have. Well, the arrival of Noodle and Russel, and Murdoc did not want to make a bad impression , so he gave me the freedom I wanted. But he always threatened me with that as I tell to they was receiving treatment before, I would shoot into the whale. Of course, this is a compelling reason to shut up. The fact is that, as I was counting, that May 27, was walking down a hallway when someone put something metal and cold in my head. I knew then what was that metal thing and who had placed me.

"Mr. Murdoc wants to see you. Now.

She had a very human behavior. In fact, she becomes a good Noodle's friend. But she was like Murdoc, and it was the "master" for she. It was like having two Murdocs, the truth is that it was horrible. She led me to the office of this and, once inside, Cyborg closed the door. Murdoc was in his chair, without taking his eyes off.

"Why did you call me?- I asked uncertainly.

He rose from his chair and addressed me. Just ahead of me began to speak.

"How was your life like here before the arrival of Noodle and Russel?

Basically, I was wondering how I spent my days of limited freedom. I was afraid it was a trap question, a trap for hit me if I reponse bad, since it was his favorite sport. I swallowed and I lied:

"No ... I wasn't bad ...

The bass player shook his head. He injected his eyes on me.

"I want the truth, idiot.

This time, I replied with the sincerity that he had requested.

"I do not spent anything right.

Murdoc nodded.

"I still remember the first day of your stay here ... I heard from the security cameras in your room ... What was it you said, Stu? "I want to go home. " "Mom and Dad are worried that they do not answer calls. " "Why do this to me?".

I knew he was right. The first days here talking and I mourned alone in my room. Murdoc knew listened and watched everything I did, but I remember that precisely I thought out loud to see if Murdoc took pity on me, of course, without success.

"I locked you because I knew you were going to escape, "continued Murdoc "I thought that with the advent of Noodle and Russel change, but ...- shook his head "I'm disappointed with what I have this morning, you know?

I knew very well what he meant. In the morning, I was in the room of the submarine snooping because someone left it open. Then I opened the hatch of a submarine and I got into it. My plan, of course, was to get out of there as soon as possible. But when I came in, a stupid female android smiled me with a bazooka.

"The master Murdoc was right. You will try to escape-these were his exact words.

Back to reality, Murdoc grabbed my chin. I feared the worst punch, but instead, said something very different.

"I think I'm going to have to lock you again.

Then I get upset. When he finally was free, when it seemed that we really lived as friends, he told me that.

- And what will Russel and Noodle say? "I asked in a tone brave.

I should not did that. Murdoc, then knocked me down with violence and put his platform shoes on my face. Then he put the platform in one of my eyes (or holes or whatever you want to call it). The truth is that it triggered what would be my worst migraine attack after a beating from Murdoc. I screamed trying to wriggle out from the foot of Murdoc, but I only managed to more pain.

"I care a damn what they say. The island is MINE and everything in it too, including you. Do you understand me or I have to repeat it?

Pressed closer and began to make a move like rotating. I wanted to die. With my other eye (hole) partially flattened against the floor, I could see that pulled the knob that controlled the whale, telling him how often should pass me room. After that, Murdoc took an air mask. The left me too weak with his foot, so I did not do anything to keep me numb.


End file.
